Microphones are commonly used to collect sound pressure variations from a sound source. Microphones commonly have a transducer to collect the sound, which is then sent to another device such as an amplifier or transmitter—see, for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,234. The transducer often is surrounded by a sound transmission media (STM). The STM represents an interface of the microphone with the ambient, acoustical environment. Sound pressure variation from speech, for example, must translate the STM to actuate the microphone transducer. A typical STM includes an open-cell foam material and a thin membrane—see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,243 to McCormick et al. These parts reside between the transducer and the sound source. The foam provides mechanical and wind buffeting protection, while the membrane provides resistance to water or particulate intrusion. The thin membrane may be in the form of a thin polyethylene-terephthalate (PET) plastic film or similar material such as an acoustic polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) membrane, transparent for sound but closed for water. These thin membranes, however, represent a potential weak point in a microphone system. Being both thin and porous, they can be compromised mechanically and physically.